Brian Donaldson
'PERSONAL STATISTICS' FULL NAME: Brian Scott Donaldson CURRENT RANK: Rear Admiral, Upper Half CURRENT ASSIGNMENT: '''Chief of Starfleet Security '''SERVICE NUMBER: HJ 125-288 SPECIES: '''Human (Italian/Scottish) '''GENDER/SEX: '''Male '''AGE: '''52 '''DATE OF BIRTH: '''October 8th, 2365 43374.73 '''PLACE OF BIRTH: New York, New York, Earth PARENTS: '''Captain William Donaldson (Federation Police Service, Retired), Dr. Theresa Vitelli (Daystrom Institute) SIBLINGS:' None '''MARITAL STATUS: '''Widower; married RN. Holly Donaldson 2393-2410 '''CHILDREN:' One. Alternate Future Timeline, Jacen Scott Donaldson (Born. August 17th, 2410) QUARTERS: Starfleet Command, Room 3208 RELIGION: '''Catholic '''CITIZENSHIP: United Federation of Planets 'PHYSICAL DATA' HEIGHT: '''1.73 meters, '''WEIGHT: 89.81 kilograms HAIR COLOR: Black/Graying EYE COLOR: Hazel 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND' 'Academic Institutions Attended' *Primary and Secondary Education, New York, New York, Earth *Starfleet Academy (2382 - 2386) 'Service Schools Attended' *Starfleet Special Forces School 'Qualifications' *Starship Command Certification *Junior/Senior Bridge Officer Certification *Starship Tactical Certification *Science Team Leader Certification *Tactical Team Leader Certification *Engineering Team Leader Certification *Survival Certification *Starship Operations Training *Starship Security Training *Advanced Firearms Training *Special Forces Training *Assault Training *Close Combat Specialist 'Languages' *Federation Standard *Klingon (Modern, Qo'nos Dialect) 'Apptitudes ' When Donaldson enters a room, he immediatly commands respect. His extreme sense of duty and loyalty rub off on all those he serves with. His exceptional ability to lead by example has earned him many friends in Starfleet. Donaldson is a born Captain and natural leader. Believing that Starfleet needs to get back to it's roots in exploration and scientific research, he prefers First Contact missions over combat. However, he has extensive training in Klingon Matial Arts, Advanced Firearms, and Special Forces Combat/Tactics. 'Starfleet Academy Record' Honors: '''Yes '''Academic Major: Military Science Professional Major: '''Flight Control Specialist '''Professional Minor: Security Specialist Class Year: '''2386 '''Class Rank: Top 10% Reprimands: '''0 '''Commendations: 8 Athletics: Fencing, Mok'bara, Bat'leth Combat, Track Activities: Klingon Combat Team, Marksmanship Team 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD' 'Service History' *Stardate 63937.35 Commissioned as Ensign and assigned to U.S.S. Philadelphia as Helmsman *Stardate 66329.73 Promoted to Lieutenant and Assigned to U.S.S. Resolute as part of Security Team Alpha *Stardate 70628.53 Promoted to Lieutenant Commander *Stardate 77265.07 Promoted to Commander and Assigned to U.S.S. Lexington as First Officer *Stardate 84241.53 Promoted to Captain and assigned to U.S.S. Independence NCC-93027 as Commanding Officer *Stardate 88175.28 Promoted to Rear Admiral, Upper Half and placed in command of the 22nd Mobile (Fleet Daedalus Omega) *Stardate ?????.?? Assigned Chief of Starfleet Security. 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations' *1 Starcross - Rescue of Civilians and Ship's Personnel. | Stardate: 70628.53 *1 Heart - Injuries sustained during Andorian Uprising. | Stardate: 70628.53 *1 Citation of Outstanding Service in the Line of Duty - Rescue of Civilians and Ship's Personnel. | Stardate: 70628.53 *5 for Bravery - Rescue of Civilians and Ship's Personnel. | Stardate: 70628.53 *1 for Exceptional Service - Rescue of Civilians and Ship's Personnel. | Stardate: 70628.53 *1 for Distinguished Service - Rescue of Civilians and Ship's Personnel. | Stardate: 70628.53 *1 for Original Thinking - Rescue of Civilians and Ship's Personnel. | Stardate: 70628.53 *1 Order of Tactics, Class of Excellence - For exceptional service during the Battle of Pentath. | Stardate: 84241.53 *1 for Loyalty - For exceptional service during the Battle of Pentath. | Stardate: 84241.53 *1 for Attention to Duty - For exceptional service during the Battle of Pentath. | Stardate: 84241.53 *1 for Meritorious Service - For exceptional service during the Battle of Pentath. | Stardate: 84241.53 *1 of Valor - Successfuly securing Hawkeye 002 Facility | Stardate: 88003.88 *1 for Exemplary Service - Command Excellence | Stardate: 88003.88 *2 for Exceptional Skill - Taskforce Command Excellence | Stardate: 88003.88 *1 for Bravery - Exceptional execution of duty | Stardate: 88003.88 'Demerits and Reprimands' None 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES' 'Personal History' Before his assignment to the U.S.S. Resolute, Brian Donaldson's career was largely undistinguished. Applied for early enrollment to Starfleet Academy in 2382, during the rush for officers due to the state of disintegrating Federation/Klingon/Romulan relations. It was here that he began his friendship with Klingon Captain Braxus, Son of Ba’ruk, that friendship would last until the Battle of Pentath in 2406. Captain Braxus was an instructor at the Academy and head of the schools Klingon Combat Team. Graduating 31st in his class, his first assignment was as Helmsman on U.S.S. Philadelphia under Capt. Selek. Promoted to Lieutenant 2 years later for satisfactory service and time served. Following this, Donaldson applied to switch from operations to security division. Donaldson attended the Starfleet Special Forces School at Fort Brag. Due to exceptional scores in marksmanship and ground tactics, he was recruited by U.S.S. Resolute's Security Chief, LT Cmdr. Anthony Portolano. Following the transfer Donaldson was assigned to the ship’s famous Security Team Alpha. In 2393, the Resolute was sent to mediate the devastating political uprising on Andoria. Several of the Resolute's crewman were taken hostage along with 22 Federation civilians during the Peace Talks. After 6 civilians and LT Cmdr. Portolano were executed, Capt. Sean Anderson authorized Donaldson's rescue plan. After the Successful rescue of the hostages, including First Officer Chelik, Donaldson was decorated with the Star Cross, and promoted to Lieutenant Commander. It was 6 years later, in 2399 that Donaldson was named First Officer of the U.S.S. Lexington by Capt. Ahmed ibn al-Abbas. 7 years after taking the assignment, the Lexington was sent to the Pentath System along with eight other ships from the 4th Fleet. Starfleet Intelligence received reports that the Klingons were preparing for an Invasion of the much disputed Cardassian System. Donaldson contacted his long time friend in the KDF, Capt. Braxus to see if the rumors were true. His communications went unanswered until two days later when the Klingon Fleet, twelve ships led by Capt. Braxus, warped in system. Dispite facing overwhelming odds, the Starfleet task force successfully repelled the Klingons at Pentath. Donaldson fired the fatal torpedo that destroyed Braxus's ship. Most other systems in the Archanis Sector didn't fare as well. The Klingon/Federation War had begun. For his exception service during the Battle of Pentath, Donaldson was awarded the Grankite Order of Tactics and Starfleet Command offered the command of the new Luna-Class U.S.S. Independence to Cmdr. Donaldson. Promoted to Captain, he was posted to Fleet Daedalus Omega, Sol System. In late May 2410, the Independence was sent as head of a fleet taskforce to the planet Alpha Zero Zero Six. There they encountered an as of yet unknown culture and was attacked defending the Starfleet facility there. The Independence suffered severe damage and was forced to be mothballed and Donaldson was awarded the Medal of Valor for his service. Since that fight, Donaldson has had an unquenchable vendetta against the culture known as Raiders, pushing himself and his ship into the forefront of any mission pertaining to them. Having proven himself a capable leader, Donaldson was promoted to Rear Admiral, and assigned to Command the 22nd Mobile. During Donaldson's tenure as Fleet Commander, the 22nd Mobile was instrumental in several major engagements, including the rescue of Deep Space 9 from the 2800, the Klingon Civil War, and more recently the stabilization of relations with the Romulan Republic. Howver, in 2417, Admiral Donaldson was asked to take on the position of Chief of Starfleet Security. 'Hobbies and Interests' Admiral Donaldson spends most of his limited free time reading one of the many books in his collection, studying battle strategy, and exercising. He enjoys playing Chess, Strategema, and recreating historic battles on the Holodeck. He still keeps up his studies of Mok'bara and Bat'leth combat that he learned while at the Academy. Donaldon has intensive and strict physical fitness routine to keep his body in peak physical condition. 'Notable Possessions' Donaldson owns an extensive collection of antique leatherbound books. 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes' Next of Kin: Captain William Donaldson father Blood Type: O-Negative Dates and results of tests and screenings: *July 24th, 2382 - Passed Starfleet Academy pre-admissions medical examination. Major illnesses and surgeries, with dates: *2405 - Left Forearm Amputation 3 in. distal from elbow due to Andorian disruptor blast. Biosynthetic replacement procedure performed by Dr. H. Frances on-board U.S.S. Resolute. *2406 - Third Degree plasma burns to Right Lower Quadrant of ABD. Dermal Regenerator 74% successful in reducing burn scars. List of medication, dosages and duration of prescription: Admiral Donaldson takes no regular medications. Allergies: Donaldson is allergic to Cordrazine. 'Psychological Notes' Pending. Category:Rear Admirals Category:Characters